The invention relates generally to a computer user interface, and more specifically, to a method for a mapping of user interfaces.
Application software or any other software program, having a user interface (UI), relies on their user interface for interacting with users. Typically, software programs undergo various versions and releases during their lifecycle. Sometimes the underlying logic of the software program is changed from version to version, in another case, the user interface of the software program may change, and in again other cases, both may be changed. User interfaces are typically graphical, window-oriented user interfaces, like e.g., portals, or mask-oriented user interfaces.
In cases, only the user interface and not the application itself may be changed from one version to another, users may have to learn how to deal with the new layout of the UI and how a sequence of patterns of different actions have to be applied, in order to achieve the same action with the underlying logic of the software program. This applies also to those cases in which the underlying application program logic has not been changed. Fundamentally, the same functionality is available—only the UI may have been changed. It may be frustrating and time-consuming for users to learn how to deal with the new UI only relying on written documentation or in a trial-and-error manner.